Conventionally, as trapping apparatuses for capturing animals, such as rats and raccoons, trapping apparatuses utilizing a seesaw plate as illustrated, for example, in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, are provided. Note that the reference numerals in brackets used in the following description are the same as those published in the official gazettes.